


Leather

by fortheloveofmisha



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, F/M, M/M, Multi, SMUTTY SMUT, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofmisha/pseuds/fortheloveofmisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just good ol' cockles smut with a little threesome in there. Reader really likes to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Alright ladies and gents I am super nervous about this one because it’s my first ever smut like this and I am super excited about this idea so I hope you enjoy and maybe it doesn’t seem like it was my first smut like this.

The moans, the groans, their hands all over each other, just everything about what was happening in front of you at this moment went straight to your core. Any other girl would probably be pissed that two guys invited her back to their hotel room just to watch them do each other but not you. This was your dream especially sense it was none other than Jensen Ackles and Misha Collins. You just stood there enjoying their heated make out session before Misha pulled away and looked over at you.

“I feel we are being very rude to our guest Jen. I am sorry about that (Y/N),” he spoke gently as him and Jensen moved your way.

“No I’m perfectly fine,” your voice came out more horse than you wanted.

“Jen why don’t you go fix her some whiskey she sounds a little thirsty,” Misha gave Jensen a smirk and wink before Jensen did as he was told.

Misha let his lips attach to you making sure to pay attention to any exposed skin. He left a mark here and there but doing well to keep them hidden.

“Your whiskey is right here sweetheart,” Jensen spoke as he sat a cup down on a small table.

You simply nodded as he turned you to him now. Their hands and lips were everywhere and you let your eyes close just enjoying the attention.

“Let’s get her more comfortable Jen.”

Your clothes began to be removed then you were standing before them completely naked.

“She’s so beautiful don’t you think Jen?” Misha’s voice was soft in your ear.

“So beautiful,” Jensen let his voice match Misha’s volume.

“Why don’t you go over there sit down, relax, and enjoy the show. I promise you won’t be left out,” Misha’s smirk winded and you did just as instructed.

You settled in a chair by the bed so you could watch. Their make out session picked back up and Misha moved them to the bed removing his and Jensen’s clothes as he went. Misha went to remove his leather jacket but Jensen quickly stopped him.

“Please leave it on Mish you know I love that jacket,” Jensen smirked.

You took a sip of your whiskey, never taking your eyes off the two men. Jensen lay naked now under Misha who wore nothing but the leather jacket now. Misha let his lips move down Jensen’s jaw and neck and chest leaving marks everywhere he knew he could. You let your hand travel down to your core letting your finger slid up your slit gathering some of the wetness before finally starting to rub your clit. You let a soft moan go which grabbed the attention of both men and smirks grew on their faces.

“Looks like our guest is enjoying the view,” Jensen looked at Misha.

“So she is so I make a little rule baby girl. You don’t get to cum till we both do,” Misha’s smirk grew and you let out a whimper and laid off yourself a little not knowing if you could keep from letting go once you got there.

Misha leaned forward and pulled something out of the bedside table. When he popped open the lid you knew it was lube. You watched as he covered Jensen’s cock with some before slipping down both men letting out moans, their eyes closed, and their eyes fluttered closed. You sucked in a breathe letting your teeth pull your bottom lip between them. You started to slowly rub your clit again joining the men in their moans. Misha started off slow riding Jensen taking his time to make sure he was nice and use to Jensen’s cock deep inside him. Then Misha picked up his pace and bounced on top of Jensen riding him so hard and fast it was hard to contain yourself. Their moans were nothing but music to your ears and you watched where their bodies connected letting out another loud moan yourself. Jensen started to meet Misha halfway and both of them were moving faster before Misha completely pulled off of him both letting out whimpers. You felt the need to stop rubbing as you wondered what they were doing.

“Come here baby girl,” Misha spoke his voice wrecked.

You did as told making your way to the bed which Misha made you lie down on.

“Jensen I want you to eat her while I fuck you,” Misha instructed and Jensen settled between your legs.

You fixed pillows under your head so you could see everything. Jensen kissed around your core never touching you just where you wanted. Misha slowly slid into Jensen and that’s when he dove in. Jensen ate you out like a pro his skilled mouth felt like it was everywhere at once before it finally settled on your clit. His fingers drove inside you matching Misha’s quick past and you knew you wouldn’t last much longer. Misha picked up his speed which led to Jensen moaning around your clit and you started to moan loudly.

“Please I need to cum,” you whimpered so close to your release.

“Cum for use sweetheart,” Misha spoke and with that you were gone.

You cam loudly and trembled Jensen never letting up as he moaned his orgasm and Misha was right behind him. The whole room was full of moaning and heavy breathing before everything just stopped. Misha rid of his leather jacket before you all three curled under the covers you between the men. You smiled in pure bliss at everything that had just happen before you looked up at Misha.

“Misha you should really wear that leather jacket more often.”


End file.
